


Challenge Two: Secrets and Lies

by Mellacita



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 Entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Plot Twists, Protective Arthur, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Summer Pornathon Challenge Two:Merlin's been enchanted by a sorcerer just as powerful as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Two: Secrets and Lies

Arthur seethed as he and his knights bore Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed. Years of restraint would be unraveled in mere hours. Damn Merlin and his insistence on drinking poison and revealing Arthur’s heart in the process. 

They reached the misty Isle at dawn, Percival carrying a bound and whimpering Merlin to the stone table that stood at its center. Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine followed wordlessly.

Arthur recalled Gaius’ instructions – _hemp rope at four corners_ \-- and nodded to Percival. Together, they stripped Merlin of his garments and rebound his struggling form. 

“Right,” Arthur said, his voice shaking. It had to be done.

***

It had all started in the tavern, Gwaine explained to Gaius as he and Arthur burst through the door, dragging a flushed and convulsing Merlin between them. As Arthur deposited Merlin onto Gaius’ cot, Merlin grabbed at whatever he could reach, which included several leeches, a rabbit mask, Gaius’ hair, and Arthur’s inner thigh. Arthur stilled Merlin’s hands as best he could and held his breath while Gaius completed his examination. 

“I fear Merlin has fallen prey to the _Sceafta Monegum_ , Sire,” Gaius said, looking grave. “An ancient elixir, created by the High Priestesses to humiliate men they felt had wronged them.”

Gwaine frowned and asked, “So why Merlin? Who seeks revenge on him?”

Gaius hesitated. “I couldn't say. Nevertheless, we must remedy the effects, and soon, before Merlin is driven mad.”

“Before?” Arthur joked. Gaius did not smile back. “Very well, what must be done? Another flower?” 

Not another flower.

***

“Right,”Gwaine said, finally. He walked over to Merlin and unlaced his breeches. “He just needs a few of his best mates to come all over him and Arthur to fuck him with a deadly object? Just your average night at the tavern then.” 

“You go to some fucked up taverns,” Elyan retorted. 

Arthur ignored the banter and watched, his gut churning, as Gwaine bent down to whisper in Merlin’s ear. Had they done this before? Merlin seemed to nod occasionally, as if Gwaine’s voice could calm him, and that hurt even more than watching Gwaine's grin as he came all over Merlin's face, so globs of it slid down to Merlin's ears and over his puffy, bitten lips.

Yet Arthur couldn't look away while the others took their turns. Leon determined, Percival shy, Elyan restrained, and Lancelot worshipful as they each painted Merlin’s skin with come, causing Merlin to gurgle in delight with each pulse and pull at his bonds until the rope left angry welts in his skin. They all obeyed Arthur’s reminder that they couldn't touch Merlin-- _Gaius said not to, only me, part of the spell_ \-- though in truth, Gaius had said no such thing. 

By Arthur’s turn, Merlin was writhing and mindless, nonsense spilling from his mouth as the spell worked through him. Arthur wished he could have found this more difficult, out of respect for his friend, but it was easy, so easy, to bring himself off to the tune of Merlin’s half-formed pleas. He'd never been harder in his life; it took scant few strokes to set Arthur off. His release had barely ebbed when Arthur worked two fingers into Merlin, adding spit to the come he collected on his fingers in the hope Merlin might get a little pleasure from what came next. He braced his other hand on Merlin’s belly and slowly slid the hilt of his sheathed dagger into him, impaling him with the cold steel required by the spell.

Merlin babbled softly while Arthur worked the dagger. Was he in pain? Arthur could change that. It was as if he were the one under the spell as he bent to slide Merlin’s leaking cockhead between his lips. He knew the knights watched, so he angled the hilt into Merlin harder _one, two, three_ and Merlin arched into Arthur’s mouth, screaming.

Finally, Merlin settled down. His expression of bliss didn't fade as Arthur unbound him, made him drink some water, and carefully wrapped him up in his red cloak. 

***

“Sire,” Sir Leon said as they met in the council chambers two days later. “I believe we have identified the culprit in the…attack…against Merlin. The barmaid claims she saw Dragoon—the old sorcerer—in her pantry less than a half hour before.”

“But why would the old sorcerer want to humiliate my _manservant_?” Arthur asked.

Gaius raised his eyebrow in alarm at Merlin, who wouldn't meet his eyes.


End file.
